Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweethearts
by Zimileih
Summary: "Bigger boys and stolen sweethearts Oh, you're better off without her anyway You said you wasn't sad to see her go Yeah, but it's so clear you were though"


Eren Jaeger seemed to be one of those kids that were hopelessly lost when it came to romance; and he was. Of course, this was a thought that had never dawned on him, and he believed that he was a master at romantics. He had been through four breakups and never once head he thought that it could have possibly been his fault; always the other party's. With relationships lasting only a month at the maximum, Eren frequently wondered what was wrong with girls "these days." The boy had his fifth girlfriend during his sophomore year of high school and he was determined to make this relationship last. When his friends doubted them, he shouted in a spurt of anger, "This girl is the one!" and they all chuckled as if sharing an inside joke because as had been claimed for all his previous girlfriends as well.

Jean Kirschtein was all that Eren wasn't. He had a certain way with words that had a definite pull on girls. This was something the boy was totally aware of as well and it made him quite full of himself. Sometimes he would try to force the flirty nature rather than letting it flow naturally but would only end up with a really cheesy line. Somehow this did not embarrass or dissuade the ladies; they would laugh and comment about how funny he was or how "smooth" he was. Jean never would let the misunderstandings fluster him and quickly played it off with laughter and then dropping another cheesy line just for extra protection. Despite this flirtatious nature, Jean was actually rare to go into deep relationships and often still teasingly flirted with people while in them. He found himself currently single though; free to flirt with whomever he pleased without worrying about the hassle of a jealous girlfriend.

The two were quite different, but their stories converged on the day Eren saw Jean in the hallways with his girlfriend. They shared classes but had never interacted with each other, just enough for Eren to recognize the strange two toned hair and the undercut. The sight before him made the dark brown haired kid stop in his tracks. Leaning against the lockers like some kind of cliché high school movie was Jean Kirschtein throwing pickup lines and smooth comments at his girlfriend. She was giggling and blushing, returning shy compliments. Eren's blood was boiling. Spotting him, the girl looked shocked and flustered, quickly rushing over to him and tried to act as if nothing happened.

"Eren what's wrong?" She muttered as if somehow completely oblivious to her previous actions. The girl's small hand reached to touch his tense face filled with rage as if somehow a simple touch could diffuse the flame. It didn't of course; it made things worse. Smacking her hand away with a horrible, turquoise eyed glare, words of anger began to spew out of his contorted face, as slurred and jumbled as the current state of his mind.

"I CAN'T- YOU- I- WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG? IS THAT SOME- YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE!? WHO WAS THAT GUY!?" He yelled out in anger but almost seemed to be trying to cover up fear and insecurity. He was afraid of losing another girl; his misfortune when it came to romance was already a teasing factor among his friends and was beginning to spread throughout the school.

"Ereennnn," She purred that voice she knew he liked, "He was just complimenting me. It would be rude to just ignore him," she continued.

Her sickly sweet tone wasn't bailing her out this time. Eren shook his head and stormed off as she tried to wrap her arms around him. He was fuming. His face, his stride, his whole aura sent off not only the feeling of anger but also a twinge of sadness and confusion.

Around the beginning of his third period class, a text buzzed in his pocket. He had almost forgotten the earlier events of that morning as he snuck his phone under the desk; he almost forgot until…

_'hey Aaron I was thinking… I don't really like jealous guys… especially angry ones… we're over.'_

A spew of curse words flew from Eren's lips without anything suppress the flow. "SHE DIDN'T EVEN SPELL MY DAMN NAME RIGHT!" He planted his free palm firmly on the edge of his table, standing up, and knocking over his chair with a loud clatter on the ground. The curses continued to flow as he threw the cellphone to the ground with all his might. He then grew silent. Everything was silent. The teacher couldn't even respond, only stare along with all the students. Eren slowly bent over to pick up the phone but realized that it was lying amongst shards of glass. Not much of the screen was left intact and all that was had partially separated from the back of the phone. He reached out to grab the mangled phone but suddenly his teacher's voice rang out. She had finally come to her senses enough to punish the boy.

"Eren. My desk. Right now. Do not even touch the phone." The voice rung in his head like a nightmare as he shuffled his feet towards her, stepping over the mess he had created. When he arrived at the desk, the teacher was furiously scribbling down on paper exactly what happened so that he would be sent to the office and face punishment. She looked up once finishing the form and then handed it to him. "Go to the office right now." He did as told and walked away.

"So… Cursing, wow you have quite the… colorful vocabulary," the principal muttered as he read off the situation on the form, Eren looked around the room, refusing to meet eyes with the head of the school. "…usage of phone during class, breaking of phone during class, and overall disruption of class?" Eren sighed and nodded, looking down at his olive skinned hands. "Eren look at me," The older man said in an authoritative voice. Eren reluctantly complied. "Now, tell me your side of the story. Surely there is a reason for your behavior."

Eren released another huff and then mumbled, "My girlfriend broke up with me."

"That's all?" The voice responded in a tone of confirmation, making sure he had the whole story rather than to be demeaning.

"And she even spelled my name wrong…" He finished, remembering the earlier events.

"I'm sure you weren't trying to cause a disturbance such as that, but as you know, in this school we cannot have that kind of behavior. You have three days out of school suspension starting tomorrow and are to spend the rest of today in detention." Eren looked up in horror. Reading the expression, the man responded, "And no I cannot turn that into just detention. The rules are the rules. Now go to class, retrieve your things, and then report to detention for the rest of the day."

Accusatory and fearful eyes greeted Eren when he entered the room. Walking to his desk, he noticed that the phone and all its remnants had been cleaned off the floor. He slung the backpack angrily over one shoulder, then left the room with an angry huff. Before he made it into the hall, his teacher told him to pick his phone up after school and he left without response.

For Eren, the loud school bell spawned relief, but also a new wave of fear. He was thankful to escape the boring Hell that was detention but realized he would have to face his parents when he arrived home. On his way down the hall to the bus lot, Eren suddenly remembered his phone and cursed under his breath. He turned around, running over to the teacher's room to retrieve what was left of it.

"What about your boyfriend?" A familiar voice purred to someone within his range of hearing.

"What boyfriend?" The other voice responded with a girly giggle, this one being even more familiar and sickeningly sweet.

Eren turned to see his ex-girlfriend with Jean. He chuckled with her, then upon seeing Eren standing behind them he smirked and turned back to her. The honey eyed boy knew exactly how to piss Eren off, too. He leaned in towards the other's ex, kissing her on the lips. She giggled and kissed him back. "Get a room!" Eren exclaimed in anger, but his voice cracked mid-sentence. He had never gotten to kiss his girlfriend in the short time of their relationship, but suddenly Jean was able to just waltz over there and kiss her. It infuriated him, but in the same sense sent a glum feeling into his sluggish body. He trudged on, eventually getting back to his teacher's room. She handed the phone to him without a word, obviously trying to avoid communication with the boy.

His three day suspension, as expected, started with a long and angry lecture from both of his parents. It was long and dull, and basically all that they were able to establish was that Eren was grounded; big time. He was told that his phone must be replaced with his own money and that if he did get it replaced soon, he was still grounded from it. They were extremely disappointed and though Eren understood that he was in the wrong, punishment and lectures never failed to frustrate him.

The three days seemed as if they would last forever, but when they came to an ending, Eren was scared to go back to school. He knew of how quickly word spread and knew that he would be asked by the masses of what happened. Telling the story would only make it worse as his bad luck with girls was already a joke among his peers. He knew he would be the laughingstock of the entire student body and possibly even the faculty.

When he did return, though, it was not near as bad as he was expecting. His teachers seemed to overlook it and though he did get many questions, the story seemed to shock people more than they found humor in it. Many people thought he over reacted and agreed with them, unable to deny it.

Despite the lack of humiliation throughout his school, there was still one problem Eren had to deal with; Jean Kirschtein. Eren felt as if everywhere he went, so was Jean. The boy with the two toned hair would usually just smirk and walk off until Eren one day couldn't take it anymore. He caught him by the collar one day before his first class and through clenched teeth told him, "I'm going to beat the shit out of you I promise. We are going to fight." Jean seemed to take the words as empty threats and chuckled so Eren continued. "After school. Student parking lot." He then stormed off to his class, leaving Jean somewhat shocked in the middle of the hall.

The sun glared on two boys as they stood a distance away from each other in the student parking lot of the high school. It was a sweltering day but it almost seemed to fit the mood and intensity of anger in the scene. Eren glared Jean down almost as hard as the sun was doing to the earth. He hadn't counted on the other showing up, but was glad he did. The boy blamed Jean for the reason that he lost his girlfriend and would never forgive him for that. Jean didn't seem to worry, still acting as if the threats were empty and that Eren wouldn't act on them. He was wrong, totally wrong, but he never got the chance to see that after their eyes locked.

Something changed; something unbelievable changed inside of Jean when he met eyes with Eren. His face went completely red and he felt as though he may fall to his knees or turn away in embarrassment. He couldn't think and yet he couldn't stop thinking. No action out of him was voluntary and yet every single one was. Jean found himself with his hands firm on Eren's shoulders, pushing him into the school's brick wall. Eren tried to fight back, kicking out and yelling, but was held down by the other. That's when it happened. The most unpredictable thing happened; something that had never, ever crossed their minds until that moment, and wouldn't have had it been any other case. Jean's lips met Eren's as the boy's back slammed into the red bricks. Eren was trying to pull away, trying and trying until suddenly something clicked in his brain; something changed his feelings and perspective. He kissed back, knotting fingers in Jean's sandy brown hair, just above his undercut. They continued mingling their lips like this, open mouthed to each other until they both needed air and pulled away. Panting warm breaths onto each other's red faces they whispered in unison, "What the hell."

People were staring, a whole crowd had formed. Only a few had originally shown up for the fight, but now it seemed as if the whole student body, or at least the ones who had business in the student parking lot, had eyes locked on them. They didn't even look around, just stared at each other wide eyed until Eren muttered, "Hey… Jean… do you think you could get off of me?" Jean realized he was still leaning up against Eren, pinning him against the wall and likely restricting his breathing. He apologized in a tone that revealed his embarrassment and then backed away. The blue eyed boy moved away from the wall, leaving small blots of blood on it and then realized how bad his back truly hurt. The shirt was chafing his scratched and bloody skin, so the reasonable response was to remove it, as Eren did.

"Oh hell… I'm sorry…" were the words breathed out of Jean's mouth as he saw Eren's back. Eren had met up expecting to get battered and bruised a bit if Jean was any good at fighting, but he got far from what he was bargaining for.

"It's fine; doesn't hurt too bad," Eren lied, touching his back softly and then wincing.

"I have a first aid kit in my car!" Jean exclaimed, realizing a way to help the damage he caused.

"Really?" Eren chuckled softly. He thought it was funny, but in reality was a brilliant idea in the most unseemly of places.

Jean nodded and then signaled for Eren to follow. Most of the crowd had already left, confused and the remaining dispersed as they walked towards away. They wound up at his old but reliable compact car, with the boy unlocking it to dig out the medical supplies he carried on him. Unzipping the red kit he pulled out of the dash, Jean searched for the supply he needed in this situation. Finding it, he ripped open a packet of antiseptic wipes and moved to Eren's back. The boy winced and hissed feeling the wipe sting his back and put pressure on his cuts but soon enough Jean was done and applied band aids to the prevalent scratches.

"Thanks man…" Eren muttered, looking back at the bus lot, "Crap," He whispered under his breath as Jean was putting the kit back into the compartment.

"What?" The other questioned.

"Could I possibly… Get a ride home?"

"Yeah, sure. I owe you one." Jean still felt bad about Eren's back and it was obvious. Only minutes earlier he wouldn't have cared a single bit but now found himself seriously concerned over the boy.

Time had passed and the two who once felt nothing but hate and revenge now frequently saw each other. They got into small scale fights often, sometimes joking, other times not, but all in all they managed to find peace with each other. They could waste a day sitting in one or the other's rooms just playing with the each other's hair and touching or even spend days watching movies and playing video games.

One day the two found themselves on Eren's bed, Eren laying down staring at the ceiling shirtless with Jean laying between his legs, resting his head on Eren's tanned stomach. The dark haired boy chuckled, bringing up a question that had been on his mind since they started seeing each other like this:

"What would your girlfriend think of us?"

"What girlfriend?" Jean chuckled, burying Eren's ticklish stomach in feathery kisses.


End file.
